


The Monastery's Garbage

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut Felix, Dubious Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Piss Play, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Felix finds a bathroom in a rarely used part of the monastery and he discovers something new about himself when he partakes in the glory hole in the bathroom...
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	The Monastery's Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3h kink meme prompt: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=988380#cmt988380
> 
> Prompt:I thought of a story about a glory hole in Garreg Mach Monastery.
> 
> About Felix he discovers a hole in a bathroom, in a bathroom not very used in the monastery, he is curious, he stays in the cabin, and he sees a dick in the hole, he doesn't know why he decides to suck the dick. Still confused, the next day he goes back to the bathroom, he decides to suck again, this time the other character, the person thinks that since he is in a bathroom, he pisses, he because of the size, Felix suffocates and swallows unintentionally, he realizes he liked the piss taste!
> 
> On the next day, he already has degrading phrases about public use in the cabin, two other characters fuck his mouth and piss on him, he realizes that he likes to be degraded and swallow cocks. The next day, he sucks more cocks and gets fucked, In the end, he is a mess and dirty, but he being caught by Dimitri in the bathroom, him decides to pull Felix around the room to fuck him more, says he is just a cum dump, Dimitri punishing and fucking rough Felix, for Felix being a whore and a shame for the Kingdom
> 
> About the different characters the Felix sucks, gets fucked and swallows the cum and piss, you can choose which male characters are

Felix was always looking for places to be alone. With his friends being as meddlesome as they were, finding any sort of relief away from them was a treasure. Especially since they tried to include him in activities or comment on how he needed to be more sociable, even more so now that there was a war at hand. No thank you.  
  
His latest discovery was a bathroom in a long forgotten corner of the monastery. The layer of dust made it clear that no one traversed here often. He wondered why it was unused though, the water was running fine, the toilet worked. So very odd and strange. Perhaps because it wasn’t that big? He turned to leave when he spotted something odd.  
  
In one of the walls, near waist high, was a circular hole, and going through that hole was a cock. Felix had to blink and rub his eyes but it was true. There was an erect cock in the hole. What in the world?  
  
He approached, more curious than anything else. Was there someone standing on the other side of the wall? Were they waiting for something?  
  
Felix kneeled in front of it so it was eye-level with him. Alas the circular hole wasn’t wide enough that he could see much beyond the cock in front of his face. A wicked thought crossed his mind. What would it be like to taste it?  
  
Before his mind could catch up, he opened his mouth and took the cock within it. He heard a soft grunt through the wall as he slowly moved his head up and down, his tongue running over the cock in his mouth. The wall in between them was thin enough that he could make out the pants and sounds from the person on the other side. Felix increased the speed and he could feel the other person on the other end thrusting into his mouth and a few times Felix thought he was going to gag. He heard a grunt from other end as cum sprayed into his mouth and he pulled his head back but not before he swallowed some of the salty cum .  
  
He coughed, some of leftovers spilling on the floor, the cock he had been lavishly showing affection to, pulled back from the hole. What in the world had he been doing?  
  
He quickly rinsed his mouth out from water in the sink before hurrying out of the bathroom and back to his room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Felix did not know why but the next day he found himself in the same bathroom, his thoughts still whirling from what happened yesterday. Why did he do that in the first place? That wasn’t like him at all. He paused, noticing another cock was waiting for him in the hole, this one much larger than the one from yesterday.  
  
He kneeled in front of it, the confusion still ringing through him. Yesterday was a fluke, it was something he did in the spur of the moment. Why was he then opening his mouth to accept this cock into his mouth? It was much harder to get his mouth around it and unlike the last one, he wasn’t able to take it all in but he did his best to show it the same attention as the cock from yesterday.  
  
“This is a bathroom after all,” he heard a rumbling voice from beyond the wall and without warning, Felix felt liquid stream out of the cock and into his mouth. There was nowhere for it to go, Felix had pulled in the large cock as deep as it would go and there was no way he could get it out in time before he suffocated. Without thinking he swallows as it hits the back of his throat, the taste different from yesterday but the scent and taste of it reminded him of piss. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, much to his surprise as he continued to service the cock until he felt the cum flow.  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
“Take everything in you toilet,” growled a voice from the other end of the glory hole.  
  
Felix closed his eyes as he serviced the cock, running his tongue over it to the best of his ability as he felt the piss pour into his mouth, the cum following soon after. As soon as the cock pulled out, another person’s took its place and Felix immediately got to work showing that one as much love and attention as he gave the previous one.  
  
“Such an eager slut,” laughed another voice. “You’re just so desperate aren’t you, you filthy animal.”  
  
Felix let out a small moan in response, his hand finding his own cock as he got himself off as the voice through the glory hole continued to berate and degrade him. He didn’t realize how good this could be. To be used as an inanimate object to fill the needs of others. He came at the same time as the cock in his mouth did and Felix’s eyes rolled back in happiness.  
******************************************************  
  
  
Felix made sure to stop in the bathroom every day. There were always cocks waiting to be serviced and he made sure to shower each one with love and affection, his stomach being filled with both cum and piss, the degrading comments ringing in his ears. It was a warm feeling, a happy feeling.  
  
“Felix, what the hell are you doing?”  
  
Felix turned in surprise to the voice, cum dripping down his chin from his latest service job. It looked to be the last one of the day as no other cock had come to replace it.  
  
The boar prince stood in the doorway, his single eye dancing with anger. Felix realized how he must look from the prince’s angle. His face covered in piss and cum, his pants half undone, his own cock spraying his chest with cum.  
  
“You’re an embarrassment to Fargheus,” growled Dimitri, storming into the room and roughly grabbing Felix by the hair.  
  
Before Felix could respond, Dimitri had pulled down his own pants and Felix had a second to register the fact that Dimitri was not wearing underwear before Dimitri forced his cock into Felix’s mouth, forcing Felix’s head to move back and forth.  
  
Instinct of the past few weeks took over and Felix began pleasuring Dimitri of his own accord, his tongue dancing up Dimitri’s length. He felt the hand pull away from his hair and Felix began going to his own rhythm.  
  
“Look at you, no respect whatsoever. As soon as someone puts a cock in front of you, you become a whore for it.”  
  
Felix moaned slightly at the words, his head moving faster to pleasure Dimitri. Obviously not fast enough as Dimitri grabbed the back of his head again and moved at a fast pace, forcing Felix’s head forward as Dimitri released his load into Felix’s mouth. Felix’s throat moved quickly to swallow every drop he could.  
  
“Look at you,” said Dimitri with a cruel laugh. “Nothing more than a cumdump.” He roughly pulled Felix off his cock. “Of course that isn’t the only place you can be full.”  
  
Dimitri was strong, too strong, as he forced Felix to turn around, his hands bracing against the sink as Dimitri pulled down Felix’s pants, all the way. He could have fought back, he might have fought back before but he was curious. Where else could he be full? And a cumdump? He loved that title.  
  
From the mirror above the bathroom, he watched as Dimitri lined up behind him before inserting his cock into Felix’s ass. Felix couldn’t help but scream, the pain more than he was expecting but then Dimitri began to move, his powerful muscles aiding him as he rammed into Felix over and over. Felix leaned over the sink, his cries of pain quickly turning to ones of pleasure.  
  
Dimitri leaned over and whispered in Felix’s ear. “You’re going to take it all in like the cockslut you are. I’m going to fill you up.”  
  
“Please,” begged Felix.  
  
Felix was almost thrown forward from the explosion of hot cum inside of him. He didn’t think this was possible to be filled up in this way. Why didn’t he think about doing something like this sooner? He felt Dimitri pull out but instead of letting him go, Dimitri grabbed Felix and shoved him against the tiled floor, his ass in the air before he was fucked again.  
  
“I don’t think you’re full enough yet,” growled Dimitri before he fucked Felix harder and Felix couldn’t help but cry out in glee as he felt Dimitri’s cum pulse through him.  
  
It wasn’t enough though. Dimitri fucked Felix over and over, in every possible position in the bathroom, the cum filling up Felix’s ass until it poured out of him.  
  
“That’s all you’re good for now Felix, a cumdump for anyone that wants to use you.”  
  
Felix couldn’t help but smile in happiness at the thought, his body full in a way he never thought possible.  
  
******************************************************  
  
  
The next day, he waited in the bathroom, naked. The first cock appeared through the glory hole and Felix went to service it. He was in the middle of doing his duty when he felt strong hands around his hips and a thrust before a cock entered him.  
  
It didn’t matter who the person was. Felix would do his job and take it all in.


End file.
